Ceramics, glass, synthetic resins, synthetic fibers and the like can electrostatically charge depending on their use. When they are charged, dust particles floating in the environment are electrostatically attracted to them and contaminate their surface. It is well known in the art that in order to prevent electrostatic charging, conductive resins are coated on, conductive films are applied to or conductive ceramics such as ITO (indium-tin oxide) are deposited on the surface of ceramics, glass, synthetic resins and the like.
Further, it is desirable to change the substrate surface antistatic, such as the surface of films, typically overhead projector films, motion picture films, video films and recording films, displays, typically VTR displays comprising electron guns, electroluminescence displays, plasma displays and liquid crystal displays, screens used for motion picture displays, projection type television sets and overhead projectors, and textile products, typically clothing and curtains. It is usually undesirable that substrates are held in close contact with one another or contaminated by dust particles in air due to electrostatic charging.
It is well known that in order to prevent this charging, a coating containing fine metal particles or carbon fibers dispersed in a resin or the like is coated on the substrate surface, or polyalkylene glycol or the like is sprayed thereon.
The prior art CRT display is made of glass, and in use it is internally irradiated with electron beams. Therefore, the display surface may be charged, and due to this charging, dust particles floating in environment are readily attracted. To prevent electrostatic charging, it has been in practice to coat the display screen glass surface with a conductive resin or to apply a conductive film to the surface or deposite ITO (indium-tin oxide) or like conductive ceramics on the surface. It is further well known to dispose a transparent board made from a plastic plate, which has a conductive layer of ITO or the like formed on its surface, in front of the display of a word processor or a personal computer.
The prior art light-emitting tube is made of glass, and in the fluorescent tube or the like an electron beam is generated internally in use. Therefore, the surface of these tubes is very prone to electrostatic charging. With this charging, dust particles floating in the invironment are attracted to and contaminate the surface. To prevent this charging, conductive resins are coated on, conductive films are applied to or ITO (indium-tin oxide) or like conductive ceramics are deposited on the surface of the tubes.
Further, it is well known to form a chemically adsorbed monomolecular film on the surface. For example, in a method proposed by Ogawa (in U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,474 and others), a specific chemically adsorbed film is produced through chemical adsorption by preliminarily incorporating a functional group having a specific function in a surface active material.
However, using the known method of coating conductive resins or applying conductive films to the surface, results in inferior transparency, and separation or scars and scratches can occur. Using the known method of depositing ITO is costly, although it is possible to obtain high reliability. Using the method of forming a chemically adsorbed monomolecular film, it is impossible to incorporate a weakly conductive group to prevent electrostatic charging of the surface active material.
This imposes great restrictions on producing desirable antistatic chemically adsorbed films, and thus the method is poorly versatile. Further, conventional coating or spraying reduces transparency, and therefore it is difficult to use these means for transparent materials. Besides, with these means the obtainable durability is poor, and it is impossible to expect a lasting antistatic property.